


Risen from Flame

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Like the sunbird of lore, and like his beloved city, he would arise from the flames.





	Risen from Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Deaths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), although this is more death and rebirth.

Faramir looked out over Gondor--like him, she had taken heavy losses, and bore many scars. Like him, her old life was over, swept away by fire and darkness--but yet she endured, and bore her scars with pride.

His life as Faramir, son of Denethor, had perished in the same fire that took his father and nearly took him. But like the sunbird of lore, and like his beloved city, he would arise from the flames. Faramir, prince of Ithilien and Steward to the King, would live for love of his White Lady, and for love of his King.


End file.
